el jinchuriki de la oscuridad
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA. Xver con the darkness:la vida de Naruto jamas fue facil, ya que siendo odiado por ser un jinchuriki y abandonado por su familia pero al menos tenia una luz en su vida que lo motivaba a continuar sin importar que tan oscura fuera su senda, pero un dia se la arrebatan y el obtiene un poder mas grande y maldito que el kyubi; la oscuridad. DarkNaruto StrongNaruto. Preview del fic
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Oscuridad Interior.**

**Disclaimer: The darkness y Naruto no me pertenecen lastimosamente porque si no sería millonario.**

**Notas del autor 01: se que no he actualizado mis historias pero no se preocupen ya que las voy a actualizarlas pronto, aunque esto podría se considerada un capitulo piloto y si les gusta lo continuare.**

_¿Crees que la oscuridad es tu aliada? Tú simplemente te adaptaste a la oscuridad. Yo nací en ella, moldeado por ella. No vi la luz hasta que ya era un hombre, y por el tiempo en que lo hice fue sólo cegadora. Las sombras te traicionan, porque pertenecen a mí._

**Bane en Batman The dark knight rises**

Naruto estaba sentado en una silla en una habitación a oscuras mientras que una niebla negra lo rodeaba ominosamente

**Naruto POV:**

La gente siempre ha asociado la oscuridad con el mal y la corrupción del hombre… sin duda un clásico ejemplo de la estupidez humana que intenta demonizar lo que no comprende yo debería saberlo ya que se dedicaron durante mi niñez a hacer mi vida un infierno debido a que soy un jinchuriki, la oscuridad es solo la ausencia de luz; la máxima demostración del caos creador del universo por lo que no es ni buena ni mala solo es una de las 3 principales fuerzas del universo y como lo se, bueno soy su portador y eso me ha permitido tener poderes mas allá de la imaginación pero como siempre uno no puede obtener algo sin perder otra cosa a cambio…

**Fin del Naruto POV:**

En ese momento el hace un gesto con sus manos y del suelo sale una especie de duende del suelo de color negro vestido con unos pantalones y una camisa sin mangas que portaba una sonrisa siniestra, en ese momento unos anbus irrumpen en la habitación con sus ninjatos desenvainados_**-Prepárense a maldecir al imbécil que los mando a su muerte-**_les dijo Naruto con una sonrisa siniestra y desenvainando una espada negra se lanzo contra ellos acompañado del duende se lanzan contra los anbus.

**/**

Un escuadron de unos 4 anbus custodiaban afuera de la habitación cuando la puerta se abre violentamente y el cadáver despedazado de uno de sus compañeros sale disparado por ella estrellándose contra la pared en ese momento sale naruto y detrás de el surgieron dos serpientes negras que se lanzaron contra 2 de los anbus devorándoles las cabezas mientras que el rubio y su compañero mataban a los otros dos, en ese momento llegan 3 anbus mas y prenden unas linternas desvaneciendo la oscuridad que envolvía a naruto y al duende que lo acompañaba, el hace una secuencia de sello y lanza su Jutsu_**- **_**Kurenai Raikou (**Relámpago carmesí**)- **Un relámpago rojo sale disparado de las manos del rubio matando a los ninjas en el acto y destruyendo las lámparas provocando que la oscuridad regrese mientras Naruto sigue su camino.

**/**

Kakashi estaba preocupado ya que los dos escuadrones anbus que había enviado no habían dado señales de vida y ya estaba temiendo lo peor cuando la puerta que estaba frente a él y a sus hombres se abre y Naruto calmadamente entra en la habitación_**-Uzumaki Naruto por ordenes del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze MInato estas bajo arresto ríndete y entrégate para que se te haga juicio por tus crímenes-**_Le dijo el ciclope a Naruto quien sonrió siniestramente cuando de repente las luces se apagan y los ojos del rubio se vuelven amarillos y la oscuridad empieza a envolverlo otra vez y mas duendes y serpientes de oscuridad se materializan y el le dice al Hatake.

_**-¿Ustedes son idiotas verdad? Creyendo que tienen ventaja cuando en realidad la noche es mi domino ahora preparate a maldecir a tu adorado sensei mientras te vas al infierno-**_En ese momento Las serpientes y los duendes se lanzan contra los ambus Matandolos de una manera brutal y grotesca mientras que el rubio se reia en medio de los gritos de agonía de sus enemigos.

k**/**

**Notas del autor: y que les parece lo continuo o lo dejo como oneshot, como pudieron ver Naruto es el portador de la oscuridad y para aquellos que hallan jugado el videojuego o leído el comic créanme cuando les digo que Naruto tendrá unos trucos espectaculares, en cuanto a la pareja será un NarutoxAyamexHarem, y antes de que me empiecen a fastidiar en esta historia la oscuridad no matara a Naruto apenas el tenga sexo, si mas que decir hasta la próxima.**


	2. capitulo 01: el desepertar de la oscurid

**Capitulo 01: El despertar de la oscuridad**

**Notas del autor 01: hola a todos aquí les traigo el primer capítulo del jinchuriki de la oscuridad espero que les guste, además que en este capítulo aparecerá una de las chicas que estará en el harem y será mencionada otra sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo.**

_Before I die alone  
Let me have vengeance  
Before I die alone  
I will have vengeance_

(2x)

_Before I die alone  
Before my time has gone  
There's just one thing I have to do_

Before the fire and stone  
Before your world is gone  
Have you some patience  
'Cuz I will have my vengeance

Before I die alone  
Let me have vengeance  
Before my time has gone  
I will have vengeance  
(2x)

_Before I die alone  
Let me have vengeance  
I will,? I will have my vengeance  
Before your world is gone  
Before the fire and stone  
Have you some patience  
'Cuz I will have my vengeance_

_Before I die alone? (Before I die alone?)  
Before my time has gone? (Before my time has gone?)  
Let me have vengeance  
I will? I will?  
I will have vengeance  
I will have vengeance_

Vengeance de Zack Hemsey

Yo no soy el diablo Naruto, soy su maestro.

**La oscuridad **

Naruto estaba sentado en su despacho oculto en las sombras mientras que sus ojos resplandecían en ella como dos llamas azules.

**Naruto Pov:**

_¿Quieren saber algo irónico? Yo nunca quise tener a la oscuridad ella me eligió a mí. Y aunque no niego que este ``don´´ por decirlo elegantemente me a sido útil para lograr mis objetivos. Me fue inútil para salvar a la única persona que he querido en este mundo, aunque supongo que para que entiendan debo contarles todo desde el principio:_

_Mi vida puede ser resumida con una sola palabra un infierno: convertido en un Jinchuriki y luego dejado a los lobos por mi ``querida´´ familia fui humillado, despreciado y maltratado por los malditos habitantes de esa aldea, gracia a ello mi odio y rabia fue creciendo hasta llegar a proporciones mas halla de las humanas, aunque irónicamente en aquella época tuve a la única cosa buena que me paso en la vida; Conocí a Ayame-chan, mi primera y única amiga y la única mujer que he realmente amado; ella era la hija del dueño de un humilde restaurante y nos conocimos un día en el parque de Konoha. Ella junto a su padre fueron las únicas personas que me trataron como un ser humano en esa letrina, pero como siempre las cosas buenas tienden a durar poco como aprendí de la peor manera…_

**Fin del Naruto Pov.**

**Konoha 7 años después del ataque del Kyubi:**

Naruto estaba dentro de las ruinas del Ichikaru Ramen totalmente malherido y viendo impotente como Ayame se moría desangrada frente a él, ella lo ve y le dice sonriendole tristemente_**-No llores Naruto-kun que no es tu culpa-**_Le dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos y sucumbir a sus heridas.

_**-¿**_**Quieres Vengarte Naruto?-**le pregunto una voz oscura y malévola al rubio.

_**-Si quiero vengarme, quiero matarlos por lo que me han hecho y lo más importante ¡quiero hacerles pagar a estos malditos infelices el haber matado a Ayame-Chan!-**_Le respondió un furioso Naruto a la voz mientras recordaba como los ninjas entraban al local y los atacaban a ellos.

La oscuridad no podía estar más contenta. Después de eones vagando en la inmensidad del universo hallo por fin a alguien con la capacidad de portarla y ayudarla a cumplir su larga y antigua ambición_**-**__**Pues alégrate Naruto, ya que eres un chico afortunado ya que la oscuridad te a elegido-**_ en ese momento una energía de color negro envuelve a naruto liberando una presencia malévola aun mayor que la del Kyubi haciendo que los shinobis que habían atacado a Naruto y a los Ichikaru (quienes eran en realidad Ninjas de la raíz) dieran un paso atrás por puro instinto.

Naruto se levanto lentamente del suelo mientras que el chakra del Kyubi y la oscuridad lo curaban casi instantáneamente de sus heridas y les dice con una sonrisa malévola_**-A dónde creen que van si ya vamos a empezar el 2do round- **_en ese momento de las sombras salen una gran cantidad de duendes, demonios y serpientes que se abalanzan contra los shinobis de Danzou despedazándolos, tras matarlos el toma un mantel y lo usa para cubrir el cuerpo de Ayame y le dice con una expresión que era una mezcla de odio rabia y tristeza infinita_**-Te juro Ayame-chan que ellos pagaran tu muerte 1000 veces aunque me cueste una eternidad-**_tras decirle eso el sale del local cuando legan mas ninjas esta vez del Hokage acompañados por él y su esposa. El rubio menor los ve con un odio mas hallas de lo humano mientras se dirige a ellos lentamente acompañado de las criaturas.

Minato Namikaze estaba viendo a Naruto embargado de una emoción que no había sentido desde hace 7 años; miedo hacia el chico que estaba frente a el ya que se sentía que era el blanco de la ira de un dios aunque ese sentimiento era superado por el dolor y auto desprecio que sentía hacia si mismo al ver en lo que se había convetido su hijo por su culpa_**-Tu y los malditos habitantes de esta aldea me lo han quitado todo; mi futuro, mi dignidad y mi amor así que escúchame bien Yondaime Hokage muy pronto destruiré a esta aldea junto a todo lo que amas y atesoras en tu corazón frente a tus ojos ¡ y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo tal como a mi cuando tus malditos perros me arrebataron a Ayame-Chan! Pero antes dejame darte una antesala de tu futuro sufrimiento-**_Naruto levanta su mano derecha y señala con su dedo índice a Kushina disparando un proyectil de oscuridad que impacta en el vientre de Kushina destruyéndole el útero_**-Ahora el mundo estará libre de tu asquerosa estirpe hasta nunca hokage-sama-**_Le dijo venenosamente Naruto al Hokage pero antes de irse es rodeado por un grupo de 4 shinobis que acompañaban al Hokage.

_**-¡Maten al demonio!-**_Grito uno de los ninjas pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una de las serpientes de oscuridad entrara en su estomago y saliera por su pecho devorándole el corazón en ese momento el aparente líder de los duendes le dice a sus compañeros con una sonrisa macabra.

_**-Hey chicos vamos a enseñarles a estos estúpidos porque es una mala idea amenazar al jefe-**_Los demás duendes comparten su sonrisa y se lanzan contra los ninjas restantes. A uno de ellos le cortan la cabeza con un cuchillo de carnicero provocando que la sangre saliera disparada de su cuello como un geiser, a otro lo agarraron un grupo de duendes y lo despedazaron con sus propias manos y al ultimo le abrieron el estomago provocando que sus viceras se esparcieran por la calle, Naruto aprovecha la oportunidad y dos alas negras surgen de sus espalda y huye volando de la aldea. Una vez fuera del territorio de konoha el rubio le hace una pregunta a la misteriosa entidad que lo había ayudado.

_**-Muy me podrías decir que es la oscuridad-**_La oscuridad se rie tétricamente y le responde al rubio.

_**-Es fácil la oscuridad eres tu Naruto y a ellas le agradas-**_le dijo mientras el chico se perdia en la negrura de la noche.

/

Mientras tanto en KOnoha de un árbol sale una chica de unos aparentes 20 años vestida con una capa negra; ella tenia el pelo liso y verde y la piel de color blanco y negro aunque su rasgo mas distintivo eran las hojas en forma de planta carnívora que tenia a los lados de su cabeza_**-**__hibara-sama debe saber de esto inmediatamente__**-**_penso ella mientras se volvia a introducir en el árbol se hiba de Konoha a informarle a su señora.

_**/**_

**Notas del autor02: y eso es todo amigos. Este el primer capitulo del jinchuriki de la oscuridad y antes de que me critiquen y digan que le di demasiado poder a Naruto les dare la razón pero tengan en cuentan que Naruto es el portador de una entidad prácticamente divina, mas no crean que todo ese lo tendrá de a gratis el rubio. Todo en esta vida tiene un precio y muy pronto naruto descubrirá el precio de ser el portador de la oscuridad.**

**Pd: Que les pareció la idea del FemZetzu y díganme que pensarían de un Crossover de Naruto y Lost Planet.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	3. Capi 2:el nacimiento de un monstruo par1

**Capítulo 02: el nacimiento de un monstruo parte 01: el aprendiz de la salamandra**

**Notas del autor01: hola a todos aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo del jinchuriki de la oscuridad lamento la tardanza pero por fin conseguí el dragón age: origins y me la he pasado jugándolo todo este tiempo. Bueno como sea Show time**

_These are the eyes that can't see me  
These are the hands that drop your trust  
These are the boot s that kick you around  
This is the tongue that speaks on the inside  
These are the ears that ring with hate  
This is the face that I'll never change  
This is the fist that grinds you down  
This is the voice of silence no more_

These are the legs in circles run  
This is the beating you'll never know  
These are the lips that taste no freedom  
This is the feel that's not safe  
This is the face you'll never change  
This is the god that ain't so pure  
This is the god that is not pure  
This is the voice of silence no more

We the people  
Are we the people?

Some kind of monster  
The monster lives

This is the face that stones you cold  
This is the moment that needs to breathe  
These are the claws that scratch these wounds  
This is the pain that never leaves  
This is the tongue that whips you down  
This is the burden of every man  
These are the screams that pierce your skin  
This is the voice of silence no more

This is the test of flesh and soul  
This is the trap that smells so good  
This is the flood that drains these eyes  
These are the looks that chill to the bone  
These are the fears that swing over head  
These are the weights that hold you down  
This is the end that will never end  
This is the voice of silence no more

We the people  
Are we the people?  
We the people  
Are we the people?

Some kind of monster  
Some kind of monster  
The monster lives

This is the cloud that swallows trust  
This is the black that uncolors us  
This is the face that you hide from  
This is the mask that comes undone

Ominous,  
I'm in us _[x4]___

This is the cloud that swallows trust  
This is the black that uncolors us  
This is the face that you hide from  
This is the mask that comes undone

Ominous,  
I'm in us _[x4]___

Are we the people?

Some kind of monster  
Some kind of monster  
Some kind of monster  
This monster lives

**Some kind of monster de metallica**

_No hay ni bien ni mal, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo___

**Lord Voldemort**

Naruto estaba como siempre sentado en su despacho oculto en la oscuridad mientras que alrededor de él los Darklings y las serpientes de oscuridad aparecían.

**Naruto PDV:**

_Todo tiene un inicio un origen. Si bien el origen de algo tan antiguo y caótico como la oscuridad es algo que no quiero ni me interesa revelar si puedo contarles como inicio mi ascenso a la cima. Todo comenzó para mí 3 semanas después de haber huido de Konoha. Estuve deambulando por los bosques para evitar a las patrullas de los cazadores anbu cuando por azares del destino termine en el país de la lluvia y conocí al hombre que se convertiría en mi sensei y en uno de los primeros escalones en mi ascenso a la cima…_

**Fin del Naruto PDV**

Naruto está caminando por una de las carreteras del país de la lluvia cubriéndose con un cartón de la lluvia que había conseguido en la calle cuando la oscuridad decide hablar con el_**-**__**Naruto creo que descubrí porque el motivo por el que eras odiado en esa aldea**__**-**_eso detuvo en seco a Naruto quien le pregunto telepáticamente a la oscuridad.

_**-**__Estas seguro de eso?__**- **_la oscuridad no le respondio solo lo transporto inmediatamente a su panorama mental y le dijo al rubio.

_**-**__**Voltéate y descúbrelo por ti mismo-**_ Naruto lo hizo y observo una enorme jaula con un pergamino que la sellaba en ese momento hace su aparición un enorme zorro de nueve colas que sonríe siniestramente al ver al rubio.

_**-**_**Valla, valla pero si es mi carcelero que viene a visitarme ¿Por qué no quitas este sello para que pueda despedazarte?-**le dijo Kyubi a naruto quien le sonrio fríamente y le respondio.

_**-Y porque quieres matarme Kyubi si juntos podemos cumplir nuestro objetivo en común; la destrucción de Konoha-**_eso capto el interés de KYubi quien le pregunto a Naruto.

_**-**_**¿Y porque debería aliarme contigo humano? Por lo que se solo eres otro insignificante humano que quiere usar mi poder para sus propios fines y que ganaría yo con eso-**Naruto sonrió complacido ya que tenía al biju donde quería.

_**-Que te parecería tu libertad para empezar, no ahora claro esta pero si en el futuro cuando comprenda mejor este sello ya que algo me dice que si jodo con el ahora me ira muy mal-**_eso sin duda llamo la atención de Kyubi ya que no esperaba que el chico le ofreciera eso y por lo que veía no le estaba mintiendo asi que decidio darle un voto de confianza, además de que el tenia esa aura de macho dominante que tanto le gustaba a ella. Ya que todo reina necesitaba un rey y ella por fin había conseguido al candidato perfecto después de siglos de búsqueda.

_**-**_**Me parece bien Naruto, asi que déjame hacer mi parte del trato, al este de aquí se encuentra Amegakure No Sato (Aldea oculta entre la lluvia) la cual es gobernada por uno de los shinobis más poderosos de esta época Hanzo la Salamandra deberías ir a verlo para que te entrene-**Le dijo Kyubi a naruto quien no pareció muy convencido con la idea.

_**-¿ y dime cómo voy a convencer a ese tal Hanzo de que me entrene? Ya que yo solo soy un huérfano que no es miembro de ningún clan importante y no poseo nada en especial para que me quiera tomar como su discípulo-**_ pero Kyubi sonriéndole confiadamente le respondió.

_**-**_**Al contrario Naruto ya que al ser mi jinchuriki además de ser el portador de aquella entidad que hace llamar la oscuridad te convierte en un valioso elemento para cualquier aldea shinobi, solo dile que te unirás a su aldea a cambio de que te entrene, eso sin duda funcionara-**El rubio analizo lo que le dijo la biju y al no tener un mejor decidio hacer lo que ella le dijo.

**05 horas después dentro de Amegakure no sato**

Hanzo estaba en su oficina leyendo unos documentos cuando siente una presencia desconocida en la habitación por lo que lanzo 2 kunais a donde estaba el intruso pero este se protegio con un escudo de oscuridad_**-Debo reconocer tu talento extranjero ya que muy pocos han llegado tan lejos como tu pero aun te faltan años para poder enfrentarte a mí y salir vivo-**_le dijo el shinobi al intruso mientras se ponía en posición de combate, en ese momento el intruso sale de su escondite entre las sombras y camina hacia Hanzo no siendo otro más que Naruto quien levanta las manos y le dice al anciano ninja.

_**-Tranquilo Hanzo-san vengo en son de paz a ofrecerle un trato con el cual usted puede salir muy beneficiado-**_Hanzo abandono su posición de combate y le pregunto al niño.

_**-¿en serio y dime niño que me puedes ofrecer que pueda interesarme?-**_Naruto sonrió de medio lado y le respondió con un tono de voz serio pero relajado.

_**-Fácil que le parecería tenerme como un shinobi de su aldea ya que al ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi y el portador de un nuevo kekegenkai sería una excelente adición a sus filas shinobis, a cambio quiero que usted me entrene ya que al ser usted uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo con su ayuda sere lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir mi objetivo.-**_Hanzo observo analíticamente a Naruto tratando de descubrir si el chico estaba mintiendo pero no pudo detectar ningún engaño le respondió con un tono frio a Naruto.

_**-Está bien niño tienes un trato, pero óyeme bien niño; si te pasas de listo o me traicionas te matare-**_el rubio no pareció amedrentarse y le respondió a Hanzo.

_**-Me parece bien, es un gusto haber hecho negocios con usted Hanzo-sensei-**_en ese momento el Amekage llamo a un par de ninjas quienes entraron en la habitación y el les dio sus órdenes.

_**-Ustedes lleven este niño a la aldea y consíganle todo lo necesario para entrenarlo como shinobi-**_en ese momento el se dirigio a Naruto y le dijo_**-Una vez tengas todo tu equipo ellos te llevaran un conjunto residencial donde viviras los próximos años y déjame darte un consejo descansa todo lo que puedas ya que mañana lo necesitaras-**_tras eso los ninjas y naruto salen de la oficina a cumplir las órdenes shinobi.

**Naruto PDV:**

_Los siguientes 8 años fueron un verdadero infierno; Hanzo era alguien inmisericorde que no toleraba la debilidad y menos en mí, pero he de admitir que gracias a él me hice más poderoso de lo que me hubiera imaginado como me di cuenta cuando Hanzo me convirtió en su agente personal y me puso a hacer su trabajo sucio; asesinatos, robos, secuestros, sabotajes y un largo etc. Durante esos años también me entere de algunas cosas interesantes como que el todopoderoso Kyubi No Youko era en realidad una mujer (y una muy guapa debo agregar) y la identidad de mis ''amados'' padres. Aunque sin duda para mí lo más importante que sucedió fue que Naruto Uzumaki murió y de sus cenizas nació el monstruo que asolaría las naciones elementales en el futuro; el demonio de las sombras Onikage._

_Una vez termine mi entrenamiento con Hanzo decidí que era hora de deshacerme de el ya que no me era más útil, pero sabía que tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para hacerlo cosa que afortunadamente muy pronto sucedió…_

**Fin del Naruto PDV.**

**Amegakure 15 años después del ataque del kyubi**

Naruto entro en la oficina de Hanzo, los 8 años de duro entrenamiento lo habían cambiado tanto física como mentalmente; él era ahora un joven de un metro y 80 centímetros de altura, su piel era ahora pálida y su cabello que antes era de un color dorado brillante y alborotado era ahora liso y gris, sus ojos que antes estaban llenos de vida y esperanza se habían vuelto oscuros y fríos y las marcas de sus mejillas habían desaparecido, iba vestido con ropas oscuras y una máscara negra que le tapaba la mitad del rostro y una banda que lo identificaba como shinobi de amgakure e iba armado con una katana que llevaba en su espalda._**-menos mal que llegaste Naruto tengo una misión para ti; me han llegado informe de un grupo de 3 ninjas que están haciendo alboroto quiero que los encuentres y los mates-**_le dijo Hanzo a Naruto quien le pregunto a su maestro con una voz fría.

_**-¿Puedo llevar a Karasuba o tengo que ir solo? Y donde está la localización de ese grupo-**_ Hanzo le paso unos documentos y le respondió.

_**-Alli está la localización del grupo y no puedes ir con karasuba ya que esta misión es solo para ti-**_Naruto entrecerró los ojos ya que comprendio lo que Hanzo estaba haciendo y le respondió.

_**-Ok me iré a preparar todo-**_Le respondió Naruto para luego retirarse de allí una vez fuera del edificio la oscuridad le dijo a Naruto.

_**-**__**Ese hombre te ha traicionado-**_Naruto sonrió maléficamente y le respondió telepáticamente a la oscuridad.

_**-**_Lo sé pero no era de extrañar Hanzo es un paranoico y un cobarde aunque no importa el ya no me es útil y planeaba matarlo tarde o temprano, ahora debo avisarle a Karasuba que esté preparada para cuando llegue el momento de matar a ese viejo fosil_**-**_Naruto en ese momento invoca a un darkling y le dice_**- Ve a donde Karasuba y dile que esté preparada porque llego el momento-**_el duende hizo una reverencia y se fue en un portal oscuro a cumplir la orden de su maestro_**-**__Ahora vamos a buscar a esos dichosos ninjas ya que me pueden ser útiles para mi plan__**-**_pensó naruto mientras se iba a su apartamento a buscar todo lo necesario para cumplir su ''misión´´.

_**/**_

**Momentos después en otra parte de AmegaKure**

En una habitación esta una chica de unos 17 años de piel y cabello blanco y con los ojos rojos vestida totalmente de negro y con un haori gris estaba afilando una nodachi con una expresión sádica en el rostro_**-**__Así que llego el momento eh Naruto-kun, que bueno ya que quiero llegue el momento en el que hundamos a este patético mundo en el caos__**-**_Pensó la chica mientras continuaba afilando su espada.

_**/**_

**Notas del autor 02: y bien que les pareció la elección del maestro de Naruto en el próximo capítulo Naruto se reunirá con Konan y compañía e iniciara la batalla contra Hanzo. Y por si quieren saber quién es Karasuba ella es un personaje del manga y anime Sekirei y por si quieren saber cómo se ve Naruto , Karasuba y FemZetzu las imágenes están en mi perfil.**

**PD: Hay una pregunta quisieran que Morrigan de Dragon Age y Akuha de Rosario + vampire estén en el Harem y qué pensarían de un crossover entre naruto y dragon age hasta la próxima.**


	4. Preview del fic

**Preview: El credo de los asesinos**

**Disclaimer: Assasins creed y Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Notas del autor 01: aquí les traigo otra preview de un fic esta vez es un crossover entre assasins creed y Naruto. Aunque les digo no me pidan que me apegue demasiado al canon de assasins creed ya que solo he jugado el hermandad bueno sin más que decir aquí tienen el preview.**

_Wake to see - your true emancipation is a fantasy.  
Policies have risen up and overcome the brave._

Greatness dies, unsung and lost, invisible to history.  
Embedded spies brainwashing our children to be mean.

You don't have long,  
I am on to you  
The time, it has come to destroy...

Your supremacy  
Supremacy

Your supremacy  
Supremacy

Ooh  
Ooh

You don't have long,  
I am on to you  
The time, it has come to destroy...

Your supremacy  
Your

Supremacy

Yeah, yeah

**Supremacy de Muse**

_En tu prisa por salvar el mundo chico, ten cuidado de no destruirlo_

**Achilles Davenport en el tráiler de Assasins creed 3**

**Capital del país del fuego 20 años después del ataque del Kyubi**

Era una noche animada en la capital ya que hace poco habían coronado a la nueva Feudal del país Azula, aunque eso no le interesaba al joven que estaba entre la multitud reunida celebrando ya que el solo había ido porque le habían encargado eliminar a un prominente empresario debido a su notoria afiliación con los templarios así que decidió ponerse en marcha para terminar su misión e irse de allí ya que después de todo él era una persona no grata en el país del fuego desde hace más de 6 años**-**¿Cómo crees que debe vivir su vida un hombre que odia a su clan Kisara-chan?_**-**_Le pregunto Naruto telepáticamente a Kyubi quien en su forma humana le respondió sonriéndole tristemente al chico pero sin mostrarle lastima ya que ella sabía muy bien que eso él no lo soportaba.

_**-No lo sé Naruto-kun, pero lo que si se es que no debes dejar que tu pasado determine tu futuro porque si no quedaras atrapado en un ciclo de odio infinito que terminara por destruirte-**_Le respondió la biju a Naruto quien solo sonrió y le dijo mientras se encaramaba al techo de un edificio desde donde podía observar todo la plaza.

_**-**_Tienes Razón Kisara-chan pero mejor dejemos esta conversación para otro momento ya que tengo trabajo que hacer_**-**_Le dijo el Jinchuriki a la biju para luego activar la visión del águila para localizar más rápidamente a su objetivo en ese momento las calles y los edificios desaparecen y las personas son cubiertas por un aura blanca exceptuando un grupo de 5 personas en el que 4 la tenían de color rojo y una de color dorado_**-Te tengo-**_murmuro Naruto mientras empezaba a saltar por los tejados para alcanzar a su objetivo.

**/**

Iga Izumi caminaba confiadamente por las calles de la capital en compañía de su escolta ninja ya que desde que se había unido a la orden de los templarios su compañía había crecido exponencialmente al igual que su influencia en el país del fuego cuando de un tejado cae Naruto sobre uno de sus escoltas matándolo con la hoja oculta clavándosela en el cuello, en ese momento uno de los ninjas se le lanza encima armado con una ninjato pero el rubio asesino bloquea el golpe con la hoja oculta para luego desenvainar su katana y apuñalar al ninja en el corazón para después lanzarle un kunai a la cabeza a otro ninja y al último lo mata disparándole con el lanza dardos que tenía su hoja oculta. Tras matar al último de los escoltas él se acercó lentamente al hombre_**-quien eres tú aléjate de mí es que no sabes quién soy-**_le dijo el hombre asustado a Naruto quien sonriendo peligrosamente le respondió mientras volvia a desenvainar la hoja oculta.

_**-Por supuesto que se quién eres solo eres otro idiota que cree que puede arrebatarle la libertad a los demás es por eso que estoy aquí para darle fin a eso-**_En ese momento el clava la cuchilla en el corazón del hombre matándolo para luego irse del lugar.

_**/**_

En una habitación finamente amueblada estaba una mujer de piel blanca, cabello castaño y liso hasta la cintura, vestida de negro y armada con una guadaña que llevaba en su espalda observaba desde una pantalla como las diferentes naciones del mundo se preparaban para la guerra con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro_**-**__estúpidos humanos, no importa cuánto quieran negarlo ustedes siempre serán nuestros peones y una vez que tenga los últimos fragmentos del eden yo Shinigami podre coronarme como la absoluta reina de este mundo__**-**_ pensó la miembro de la primera civilización mientras empezaba a preparar todo para la futura conquista del mundo.

_**/**_

**Notas del autor02: y hasta aquí llega la preview del fic que opinan ¿es buena la idea o no? En cuanto a porque no use a minerva o a juno como los miembros de la primera civilización es simple en este fic los que vinieron antes serán los dioses del panteón japonés asi que esperen ver a Amateratsu y a los demás dioses y diosas. Probablemente lo deje asi ya que por ahora el Jinchuriki de la oscuridad es el fic en el que estoy trabajando asi que si alguien usar esta idea es libre de hacerlo solo pido que no usen como parejas ni yaoi ni naruhina/saku/ino ya que estoy cansado de esos fics **

**Apariencia de Naruto:**

** art/Naruto-Assassins-Creed-Crossover-Concept-325519839 (es igual que la imagen solo que lo Naranja es rojo)**

**Shinigami**

** art/Shinigami-275489064?q=favby%3Asergio2592%2F46002040&qo=12**


End file.
